Graduation Day
by dannyphantomfangirl11
Summary: After four years, graduation day has come for the famous trio. DxS


**I don't own any of the characters all of Butchman's work.**

**Anywhore I haven't posted a story in forever now. So here is this one.**

**Enjoy little ones. :)**

Sam's P.O.V.-

I was startled awake to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned to myself knowing that today was the big day. I know most of you are thinking 'Why isn't she happy? Its graduation day!' To be honest I didn't want it to come. Four years of growing, changing, and living at Casper High has definitely hit me home.

I slowly got out of bed and into the shower. The cold water helped me get out of my half asleep trance. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out into my bedroom to see a certain halfa laying on my bed.

"Sam! Why didn't you wait for me to join you?" He winked at me, and tried to pull me into a kiss.

"Danny, get out you pervert," I couldn't control my giggles. "And go get ready." I tried to push him out through the window.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went flying back home. I mentally sighed to myself. This is what I was so worried about. Danny, Tucker, and I had all been avoiding the college question. I didn't wanna leave my boyfriend and best friend. Time had flown by too quickly.

I wasn't gonna worrying about it right now. Not today, I was gonna enjoy the last day of high school as best as I could. I quickly walked to my closet to pull out my outfit for today.

It was a black and silver sequin dress. The top was tight with silver rhinestones. The bottom was all black and flared out at my waist and stopped mid thigh. At first I was really unsure about it because all the bling, but I felt like it had suited me. I threw on some silver heels, instead of my usual combat boots or converse.

I walked into the bathroom to put on my makeup. It was simple yet looked fantastic. I had put on a thick coat of black mascara, a light lipgloss, and some blush. I saw myself in the mirror. The outfit didn't look complete yet. My hair reached mid back now, but it looked plain compared to my outfit. I decided to curl it a bit to give it a wavy look. Now I looked complete. And I was utterly in love with it.

"Sammi, time to go honey!" My mom called from downstairs. I

I quickly yelled a response, grabbed my cap and gown, and headed downstairs. My palms were sweating and I had huge butterflies. In a few hours I would be a college student. I couldn't help but feel nervous for the ceremony.

My mom and dad took never ending pictures of me and gushed about how beautiful and grown up I looked. All I could do was reply with thank yous and hugs. After about a thousand more pictures my mom ushered me into the car.

The school was filled with parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and about every other relative. I scanned the crowd quickly only wanting to meet those baby blue eyes. There was no sign of him. _Sigh._ I turned back around to say a quick farewell to my parents. And left to the gym.

Lancer started putting us in alphabetical order to receive our diplomas. I was still looking for Danny or Tucker. Still no sign of either of them. I stood there fidgeting with the bracelet on my wrist, until I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I turned around to see those breathtaking eyes.

"Hi." he sounded like he was out of breath.

"Where have you been?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Well I had to get you something for graduation." he kissed my forehead while I groaned.

"Danny you didn't h-"

"I know I didn't have to," he cut me off. "I wanted to. Oh and by the way," he whispered in my ear "You look absolutely beautiful."

Lancer yelled at Danny to get back to his and muttered something about lovebirds under his breath. A few years back Danny and I would have denied that, but now we consider ourselves just that. I smiled at those memories. Like the times we would have our blushy moments like Tuck says. Or when we have our reoccurring fake-out make-outs. It all seemed like it was yesterday. But now it was three years later and the three of us were graduating. I couldn't help but get teary eyed at the thoughts.

I quickly wiped the tear when a girl behind me asked what was wrong and if I was okay. I faked a smile and gave her a reassuring answer. I mentally scolded myself about crying. I didn't wanna make such a happy day so sad. I tried to take my mind off things my talking to Charlotte, the girl sitting next to me.

The ceremony began ten minutes after. I listened to our valedictorian's speech. It was such an emotional speech I think I even saw Dash let a few tears fall. I heard a few familiar names being called and clapped for each one. When I heard Danny's and Tucker's name being called I stood up and yelled and applauded as loud as I could. A few more names passed.

"Charlotte Macala" Mrs. Ishiyama called.

My name was gonna be called next. I was excited to be completing such a big chapter in my life. I didn't know what my future had in store for me, but that was the best part. I could be anything, do anything I wanted. I made my future. When my name was called I walked up those steps with confidence and knowingness that everything was gonna be alright. When I accepted my diploma I heard my parents, the Fentons, Tucker and Danny cheering for me. Then I heard a "I LOVE YOU SAM MANSON" from where Danny was yelling. Everyone erupted in laughter and Danny stood there with a grin on his face. I laughed along with the crowd.

When I walked off stage, I felt Danny pick me up and spin me. He brought me down into a deep kiss. It wasn't like any other kiss we had shared. This one was full of passion, lust, care, love, excitement, and all these other emotions. His hands were at my cheeks and mine were at his waist. When we pulled apart he whispered I love you into my ear and kissed me again. I felt a ring being slipped on my finger. I pulled away and looked down. It was beautiful. There was a diamond in the center but was circled around little purple amethyst. I looked up at him and got teary eyed.

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson," he was on one knee now. "I have loved you since the day I met you on the playground. I have always loved you it just took me a while to actually realize it. We have been through so much and you and Tucker were the only ones to stick by my side through all the chaos. I can't say I am sure about a lot of things in my life, but I can definitely say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And we don't have to get married right away. I would wait my whole life if we need too. Your mom is probably gonna wanna kill me, but will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I nodded a quick yes and he embraced me into a hug and sweet kiss. Only when we heard the applause did I realize that everyone had been watching. We saw everyone looking our way and clapping. Even my mom was applauding along with my dad. I looked back and Mrs. Ishiyama was finishing her speech off with the graduating class of 2008! The whole class threw there hats in the air. The gym was now filled with crying students. We all hugged each other and said our final goodbyes.

Tucker came up to us and congratulated us on the engagements and made a snide comment about him winning a bet. All of our parents said they wanted to get a picture of the famous trio. I was in the middle of my two boys with my arms wrapped around their shoulders. It then hit me. No matter where we were, even if we were thousands of miles apart we would always have that strong friendship between the three of us. Nothing could tear that down.

**Well the end. Hope you liked it R&R**

**-Melly**


End file.
